helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
A''', known more commonly as '''Alice, is the main protagonist of the Randomized FireRed playthrough. Her Trainer ID number is 56171. Lore During the early days of the playthrough, some saw Alice as the same character from the TPP Emerald playthrough, being randomized herself, since they share the same name. While that interpretation still occasionally is presented, the most popular one is that Alice is the sickly or comatose daughter of Bill, who built the randozimer to cure her, along with other effects. She's a curious researcher, who is interested in seeing everything the Randomized Kanto offers. In most of depictions she is not aware that the randomizer brought her back and she is basically clueless about what her father did, however after being told about it from different sources (usually the Voices or the other protagonists), she openly opposes him. Her most notable feature is her glasses, which she might need in order to tell what Pokémon is what, as she repeatedly tried to give Altareon to a trainer in exchange for a Mew. The trainer wanted a Nidoran. Generation 4.5 (Heart Gold) Alice makes an appearance as the very final boss of Heart Gold, replacing Red at the top of Mt. Silver. Unlike Red's addition (which was a surprise), Alice's addition had a sizable build up on the subreddit, by the hacker NeonShadow2, who contacted the Streamer, made a sprite for her and set up her team. She leads with her Mew and is overall much stronger than Red. She is often considered the toughest trainer the mob has faced yet, to the point that after beating all Kanto's gyms they decided to beat the improved Elite Four, just to match her team's power. The Mob then had finally beaten Alice, with eight attempts in total. Lore Gen 4.5 Alice is often depicted as being forced to fight Aoooo in Mt Silver by her father. In the 'randomizer regions', the fossil gods are often considered as weakened and transformed into normal Pokémon. This seems to be a side effect useful for Bill's plans. Since Aoooo had a team made up mostly of Fossils and prophets, the fight against Alice at Mt. Silver where Helix died is seen as a resurgence as the gods, who promptly had their revenge on Bill, ending the "Bill Saga". Along with the other protagonists (except D, who did not exist yet) she made a surprise appearance at the PWT at Black 2. However while the moves of her Pokémon were still randomized, their abilities were not, causing her to be very weak. This particularly applies to her Slaking who had Truant once again. Name Because of the random nature of FireRed, some people have linked Alice to Alice in Wonderland, with ZDNNNG as her Cheshire Cat. Even after that lore was put aside, the name of Alice still stuck. Trivia *Alice shares her in-game name with the protagonist of Emerald. *While Fire Red is considered a standard run, Alice as a character is a fan favorite due to her unique relation with Bill. Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Gen 3.5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters named A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Randomized FireRed Category:Randomized HeartGold Category:Blaze Black 2